five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 81 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Devilish Fiends
Short Summary Long Summary After a brief moment of silence, Naruto asks what the Paw-Paw Fruit does, and Ichigo calls it the world’s strongest bitch slap, prompting a sweat-drop. The Soul Reaper points out the paws, and explains that they can repel whatever touches them, like the Getsuga Tenshō, or a slap to send someone away. Naruto mutters about thinking Sakura’s slaps hurt, and Ichigo smiles at the thought of her, saying everything hurts with her. Bartholomew Kuma speaks up and tells the Acts to prepare for a trip to the Coalition’s Fiore HQ, where Zeref will detain them for public execution. Naruto thinks that sounds different from what Konton said during their confrontation in Yugito’s mindscape. Kurama reminds his host that Konton was playing them, pointing out that the Being of Chaos probably keeps changing his mind for the heck of it. When Naruto calls Konton an anarchist, Kurama thinks he’s an elitist anarchist, wanting to create a world where everyone acts as they so desire, meaning the strong would survive, fitting his desire to reign supreme, which Kurama calls smart. Naruto points out this isn’t the time to compliment the enemy, and the Fox shrugs his shoulders, and decides to focus back on the fight. Ichigo asks Kuma if he can tell them where HQ is located, wanting to know where the trip would be. Kuma apologizes that he’s forbidden to answer. Naruto wonders if the Warlord seriously expected compliance, which Ichigo doubts, adding that this is why he never goes for the “dream vacation”. Ichigo gets back on topic by refusing Kuma’s offer, so the Warlord states their compliance isn’t necessary, adding that his orders are absolute, promising to send them for public execution for demoralizing the Alliance. Naruto grins at the Coalition underestimating everyone else, saying his friends would never give up just because the Acts died, with Ichigo adding that they’re resolved to fight until victory or death. Kuma remains resolute that his orders haven’t changed, and the two Acts confidently welcome the challenge. Gildarts and Sentomaru pant in exhaustion as a crowd of Alliance and Coalition grunts gather around. The grunts notice neither have the edge, and wonder if they should interfere, but decide against it knowing they’d just be in the way. Both sides then start cheering on the combatants. Gildarts laughs and points out the audience, with Sentomaru commenting that while his first instinct is to tell them to fight each other, he wants to make sure they’re not caught up in the S-level fight. Gildarts jokes that his opponent does have a heart. The Marine states that while he believes in duty, he isn’t unreasonable, and he knows they would hurt others by accident at the rate their duel is going. Gildarts agrees before they both leap at each other. Gildarts gives a haymaker to the face while Sentomaru palm strikes the stomach, forcing both vomit blood. Erza flies back from the impact of Kimimaro’s attack, frustrating the Ninja. The Wizard curses when she sees her swords shattered, while Kimimaro vanishes back into the field of bones, telling his opponent not to underestimate him or his most dangerous technique. Erza responds by telling him not to underestimate her Heaven’s Wheel Armor. As she summons more swords, Erza states she’s perfectly fine with creating a stalemate to keep the Sound Ninja away from her comrades. Kimimaro responds with a Digital Shrapnel, which Erza easily blocks with two swords. While Kimimaro’s temper was usually only lost if someone insulted Orochimaru, it occasionally does so when someone refuses to die like the trash he deems them. Believing himself to be the pinnacle of Orochimaru’s Curse Mark experiments, Kimimaro is convinced he shouldn’t be having this much trouble, thinking of Erza as nothing more than an upstart. Catching on to the sneak attacks, Erza notes that Kimimaro has chosen to fight like a ninja instead of a warrior. Kimimaro points out she makes it sound like there’s a difference, Erza admits the point, with an aside of Naruto proving himself to her as an even better warrior than her. She clarifies that Kimimaro is fighting like a coward, and the Ninja states Erza doesn’t seem the type to insult opponents. Erza justifies that she has no issue pointing out cowardice, and Kimimaro hisses that it’s strategy, not cowardice. He states that victory is all that matters, saying he doesn’t have time for useless things when trying to complete his masters objective. Erza concedes that victory is what ultimately matters, but asks what’s the point if one doesn’t regret how they got there. Kimimaro snarls and calls this naïve, adding that naïve creatures tend to go extinct, with Erza retorting that arrogant ones do too. Kimimaro promises to kill Erza and enjoy it as long as possible before returning to Ichigo. She merely states that she vowed to live past today for her friends. Shunsui curiously looks at Sir Crocodile, vaguely remembering hearing the name and finding it odd he can’t remember such a distinct man. Jellal briefly gives the rundown on his history as a former Warlord and the leader of Baroque Works, plus his Sand-Sand Fruit. Crocodile just takes a long drag of his cigar and notes his own fearsome reputation. Jellal admits he’s no better, and remembers the man’s actions at Marineford. He then asks what a man like Crocodile is doing with the Coalition and World Government, surprised that he would work with them again. The Ex-Warlord smirks at that, saying it would’ve been a pleasure to meet Jellal before he went “soft”, pointing out there’s more blood on the Wizard’s hands than a decent part of the Coalition. He calls working with the World Government an alliance of convenience, plus he’s not a fan of the Alliance’s intentions. Sir Crocodile states that all he desires is power, which he doubts the Alliance would give him, while most of the Coalition is more than happy to oblige. He then turns to Orochimaru, noticing that he ate the Devil Fruit, pointing out how similar the two are in their desire for power, and asks if he's gotten used to it. The Sannin gives an affirmative, and asks for an explanation for why the Coalition sent him, having an idea of what else he’s up to. Crocodile chuckles that Command felt he was best to turn the tide, and finding himself agreeing once he gets a good look at the commanders. Jellal frowns at the arrogance, pointing out that led to the Warlord’s defeat at Luffy’s hands and the utter failure of ‘Operation Utopia’, earning a chuckle from Shunsui. Frowning, Crocodile retorts that the brat let a fake ghost manipulate him into building a dumb tower. Jellal admits that he’s glad the plan failed, since he was able to see “the error of his ways”. Crocodile laughs that that phrase has changed meaning so much, it means nothing. He admits that he only has himself to blame for his failures in Alabasta, but he states he’s not the same man and has been thriving in the New World. Jellal fires a Magic Energy beam through Crocodile’s skull, but the attack just phases through and the Pirate quickly regenerates. He states that he could have dodged, but wanted to show how futile the struggle against him was. Jellal notes the Devil Fruit, and Crocodile boasts of eating the Logia Sand-Sand Fruit, and of mastering it to levels he didn’t even think were possible after Marineford. The Ex-Warlord gloats that the commanders are trash who have no chance against him, and that Orochimaru doesn’t need to help him beat them. Shunsui calms Jellal, pointing that he needs his help against these two high-level enemies. Jellal, regaining his composure, states that he hates the fact Crocodile went from enemy to ally to enemy again, wondering why he didn’t see the error of his ways after Marineford. Shunsui states that not everyone can be like Jellal, and reminds him that Crocodile is simply an enemy now that needs to be dealt with. Orochimaru chuckles that the fight can continue, and tells Crocodile not to get in his way, saying he won’t be responsible for what happens to him, but admitting losing him would be a blow. Crocodile, thinking the snake has a weird way of doing things, returns the warning and says he has no problem drying him up. Orochimaru then burrows underground with Earth Style, and Shunsui warns Jellal that the Sannin is the primary threat and is even more deadly thanks to the Zoan enhancement. Jellal asks for ideas; so Shunsui asks what Devil Fruit users hate the most. Jellal smirks when he realizes the answer, and promises to go after Crocodile while Shunsui keeps Orochimaru off him. Jellal then shoots to the Pirate with a Meteor, earning a scowl from Crocodile. The Ex-Warlord states that he’s going to enjoy beating the ‘worthless idiot’, having no respect from those who turn away from reality for a misguided view of right and wrong. Jellal gets behind Crocodile and sends a stream of Eridanus. Scoffing, Crocodile sends a Sables that instantly dries up the water and forces Jellal to quickly evade. The Ex-Warlord calls Jellal stupid for thinking he’d fall for the same thing from Alabasta, gloating that his Fruit can drain and evaporate water completely. While Jellal mentally curses that he needs to catch his opponent off guard, Crocodile gives a smug grin as he realizes what the Wizard is thinking, arrogantly saying it won’t work. He then resumes the clash with a Desert Spada, which Jellal is able to cancel out with an Orion’s Blade. Crocodile, still with that smug grin, tells the ‘boy’ to keep him entertained. Shunsui notices the duel, cursing at his comrade already having trouble, but admits that’s par for the course when dealing with one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea. He thinks that as a commander, Jellal is capable of taking care of himself, and adds that it’s too early to worry. Shunsui then hears a crack and leaps away from an emerging Orochimaru, who tries to get him with a Shadow Striking Snake Bite. Shunsui blocks with his short blade and tries to decapitate the Ninja with his larger blade. Orochimaru successfully dodges and hits Shunsui’s side with a Shadow Striking Snake Tail. Shunsui recovers and sends a Hadō #78: Zangerin, but Orochimaru avoids it by retreating underground. Shunsui starts to catch on, remembering that a Zoan’s main benefit is enhancing physical capabilities, which would go extremely well with a Ninja’s natural capabilities. He admits “Joker” was a smart man for choosing that Devil Fruit for the Sannin. The Snake quickly emerges and tries to bite the Soul Reaper’s leg, who barely avoids it. Orochimaru chuckles that Shunsui was smart to do that, revealing the Fruit gave him the use of poison. Shunsui realizes his guess was correct while the Sannin goes back underground, gloating that he just needs to bite him once. Shunsui points out the bite has to happen first to see if it really would kill him. Orochimaru asks if he wants to test that, and Shunsui grins that he’s a gambling man, earning a comparison to the Legendary Sucker Tsunade. The Sannin asks if Shunsui knows the difference between him and his ex-teammate, and the Soul Reaper gives the answer of big boobs. Orochimaru snarls and answers that Tsunade’s bad luck got other people killed, while Shunsui’s will get himself killed. Orochimaru pops out with a Shadow Striking Snake Bite, but Shunsui quickly decapitates him and it’s just a Mud Clone. The real Orochimaru manages to sink his fangs into Shunsui’s leg with a Shadow Striking Snake Bite, earning a curse from him. Orochimaru explains that the venom is fatal; while Shunsui sways as he feels how quickly it acts. The Snake gloats that the commander will be dead in a few hours, and savors the anticipated reaction of the army. Shunsui grins, and heals himself with Gedoku, explaining that it’s a Healing Kidō for detoxifying foreign substances that Unohana taught him to get past a long night of drinking. Orochimaru curses at this while Shunsui states that the venom is powerful, but it still comes from a regular snake, making it easy to detoxify. Orochimaru, angered his trump card is useless against Shunsui, decides to settle for a consolation prize. Jellal and Crocodile are still in stalemate. The Ex-Warlord sends a Desert Spada, which is easily dodged by Jellal. Crocodile turns into sand and flies at Jellal with his hook swinging. The Wizard activates Meteor to speed away, and Crocodile notices a massive Magic Circle over his head. Jellal then unleashes a Delphinus. After a brief look of horror, Crocodile dries the water out with a Sky Secco, much to Jellal’s horror. The Pirate grins that water won’t be his downfall anymore, boasting that he’s invincible. Jellal, having no way to catch his opponent off guard, decides on a different approach and goes for incapacitation. The Wizard speeds forward with Meteor, and Crocodile grins as he holds out his hook and swings it. Jellal avoids it and grabs Crocodile. While the Pirate thinks he’s won, Jellal blasts him with an Antila that separates Crocodile into sand with the fierce gale. Meanwhile, Shunsui decapitates a Mud Clone of Orochimaru, taunting him for avoiding pain. Two more Orochimaru pop out, and Shunsui incinerates both with a Hadō #55: Enrin. Noticing the change in tactics, Shunsui realizes they were just a distraction and warns Jellal to get away from the ground. Thanks to the warning, the Wizard leaps away from Orochimaru’s Shadow Striking Snake Bite, with the Sannin cursing Shunsui as he slithers away from the Soul Reaper trying to cut him. Shunsui rejoins Jellal and asks if he’s all right, and the Wizard gives an affirmative, still frustrated at not bringing down Crocodile. He grimly states the Ex-Warlord has nullified his water weakness, and has evaporated everything used so far. Shunsui reassures him that they’ll figure something out, while warning Jellal that he’s still vulnerable to Orochimaru’s fatal venom, earning the Wizard’s thanks for the earlier warning. Said Snake gives an angry hiss as he vows to crush the two, hating the fact they had lasted so long, insulted at the very idea of anyone surviving against him. Crocodile reforms by the snake, calling their opponents cockroaches. Shunsui decides that since Jellal’s water isn’t working, they’ll need a new strategy. He then hears Katen (half of his Zanpakutō Spirit) telling him not to get so worked up after all that training to keep him calm. She reminds him of the lesson she taught long ago, if life gets you worked up, turn it into a game. Shunsui chuckles at that, calling his Zanpakutō two playful girls he needs to do better with to keep up with. Shunsui, asking if Jellal trusts him and receiving an affirmative, states he’s going to use Katen Kyōkotsu. When Jellal shows he knows its ability, Shunsui states they’ll have to play by the rules, and he didn’t use it earlier for fear catching Jellal in it. With a grin, Shunsui asks if Jellal wants to play a children’s game with him. Jellal laughs at that, calling Shunsui a strange man, and states he would love to play a children’s game, confident that they’ll win if they play. Orochimaru, hearing this, warns Crocodile about the Zanpakutō’s danger, but the Pirate arrogantly brushes it off, calling it worthless against his Sand-Sand Fruit. While Jellal wonders if the games can get past a Logia, Shunsui grins that people who talk crap end up feeling stupid. He then starts a game of Irooni. Orochimaru explains that the power to make children’s games come to life is dangerous, having nearly fallen to it himself. Crocodile chuckles at that, convinced his Sand-Sand Fruit is superior. With a Flash Step and call of Irooni Green, Shunsui successfully slashes Crocodile across his green scarf, much to the Ex-Warlord’s horror. He screams that it’s impossible and demands to know how Shunsui got past it. The Soul Reaper chuckles that Crocodile was so arrogant to never consider weaknesses, saying no one is protected from the rules of the game. Ergo, if the rules say you get cut, you get cut, no exceptions. Orochimaru snarls at that, while Crocodile roars a curse. Jellal quickly takes advantage, shooting forward with a Meteor, calling Irooni Black, and nailing the Pirate with a punch to the stomach that sends him flying away, much to Orochimaru’s concern. When he lands, Crocodile groans in pain, cursing as he wonders how he got hit so hard from just one punch. Shunsui calls it a side effect of Irooni, earning an angry curse from the Ex-Warlord. Orochimaru goes through Hand Signs, saying he has plenty of tricks left before using a Wood Style: Prison Dome Jutsu that surrounds the four fighters. Not done yet, Orochimaru channels Chakra to sprout more wood to basically create a giant jungle gym, deciding that if Shunsui wants to play, they’ll play. Shunsui warns Jellal to stay on guard. When the Wizard asks if Irooni is on their side, Shunsui states it is, and has also mostly nullified Orochimaru’s venom. He then clarifies that if the snake calls a color all over his body and hits it on one of them, he’ll do massive danger, but Jellal has no white and Shunsui is covered with his pink haori. Crocodile then moves in, yells out Black, and swipes at Jellal, who barely avoids it. Orochimaru follows up, knowing he can do damage thanks to his black hair, with a Wood Style: Wood Spike Jutsu. Jellal speeds away with Meteor, with Orochimaru cursing Shunsui for hindering his ability to fight properly now that he has to focus on colors. Crocodile sends a Barján at Jellal, with the Wizard realizing he’ll be targeted thanks to his more colorful outfit, but knows he can do this since it’s still black. Jellal pierces Crocodile with a beam of Magic Energy; making him feel like his body was blown in half, forcing him to a knee. Crocodile sends a Desert Spada at Jellal, and then senses Shunsui coming at him. He instinctively turns his body into sand, protecting himself from what would have been a fatal slash. The Pirate flies up to a branch and sends a Sables at Shunsui’s chest, which the Soul Reaper avoids. Crocodile curses and angrily calls Orochimaru’s dome worthless. The Sannin glares at that, telling the Pirate to know his place before his genius. Crocodile shouts that his comrade hasn’t figured out the rules, since his lack of black means he can’t hurt Jellal, and his poison was nullified for Shunsui. He states that black and white is their best bet, and it’s no longer about the power used. Crocodile resumes the clash with a Desert Trapano sent right at Shunsui’s chest. After the Soul Reaper avoids it, Crocodile sends a Desert Anello at both Jellal and Shunsui. Orochimaru frowns at this, annoyed at leaving it to his comrade, but not denying he can’t do damage until he sees white. Shunsui leaps over Crocodile’s attack, joking that his favorite coat will be ruined at this rate, infuriating his opponent. Jellal tries to take advantage with Orion’s Blade, but the Pirate avoids it. Crocodile angrily thinks that he’s getting nowhere and that the trash has survived for too long, with Orochimaru noticing his worked up state and comparing him to his Sound Five. Crocodile angrily yells, asking who they think they are against him. Orochimaru then notices something happening to his dome and branches, angrily asking what he’s doing. Crocodile states he’s been patient and did things Orochimaru’s way, and saying they’ll do it his way now. The dome turns into sand, and Crocodile asks if the Alliance data tells of the true capabilities of Devil Fruits. Crocodile then reveals that he’s Awakened his Devil Fruit, horrifying Jellal and Shunsui. Crocodile rains a Wasteland: Pioggia on the two commanders. While they’re able to avoid it with Meteor and Flash Step, it catches dozens of Alliance and Coalition grunts, instantly killing them with bone breaking or dehydration. With a triumphant grin, Crocodile turns the entire ground into sand and unleashes a Wasteland: Eruzione, sending several sand geysers at the black on the commanders and manipulating the element to his will. Jellal cancels the ones aimed at him with an Eridanus, while Shunsui disperses his with a Hadō #58: Tenran. Still grinning, Crocodile brings up a Wasteland: Trapano aimed at Jellal. Shunsui moves up front and blocks it with a Bakudō #81: Dankū. Crocodile starts getting annoyed at his enemies’ persistence, while Orochimaru sulks at losing the lead in the fight, but comfortable with waiting to secure the kill. Shunsui grimly states that since they can’t get close to Crocodile anymore, Irooni is useless. Crocodile loves the looks on their faces, saying he knows how to get the job done and bring his power to never before seen levels. Laughing, Crocodile decides to show his power, and the ground starts shaking. To the Alliance’s horror, a massive wall of sand rises between Shunsui and Jellal, and Crocodile and Orochimaru. Shunsui curses while Jellal calls the scale of the attack unreal. The rest of the fighters take notice. Zancrow gives a gleeful grin, never realizing how much damage the Ex-Warlord could do, getting why Hades thinks so highly of him. Sanji gasps in horror at the sand, knowing full well who’s behind it and saying so to Chopper. He even states that it’s completely beyond the power shown from Alabasta. The Straw Hat calls out to B, who’s currently tearing through Coalition grunts, asking if he can fire another Tailed Beast Ball at the sand. B pauses and gasps at the sight, wondering where it came from. B states that it’ll be a while, and that it’ll be a close call if he makes it, before proceeding to charge the attack. At the wall, Shunsui asks if Jellal has anything to match it. Jellal admits he has one, but knows it’ll take a lot out of him and could catch several in the crossfire. Shunsui tells him to fire at the top, so the two can protect themselves from the worst and spare their comrades from the crossfire. Crocodile yells for them to drown and crashes the Wasteland Maremoto down on them like a tsunami. Even Orochimaru is amazed by it, thinking even his sensei couldn’t use something with that range. Jellal draws a large Magic Circle, prays that it will work, and fires the Abyss Break. The dark blast tears through the sand, shocking Crocodile and Orochimaru when the attack seems to split the sky, putting everyone else’s fights on hold. Erza figures out what the spell was, remembering Jose and Phantom Lord trying to use it, and realizes who cast it. Kagura comes to the same conclusion, and Zoro asks her what’s up. B stops his attack, relieved that it wasn’t needed. Most of the grunts nearby, Alliance and Coalition alike, are swallowed and destroyed by the sand. Jellal pants in exhaustion, realizing he used too much Magic Energy, and collapses. Shunsui catches him and compliments his comrade, adding that he truly earned his Division Command. Elsewhere, Orochimaru laughs that Crocodile’s attack meant nothing. Enraged, the Ex-Warlord bites his cigar in half, yelling that it’s because of him the Coalition has a chance of victory, and points out that Jellal is out with only Shunsui left. Orochimaru chuckles at that, adding that they have power to spare. Crocodile, insulted, reminds the Sannin who the difference was in the battle, earning a frown from the arrogant Ninja. Crocodile steps forward, promising to end it with one attack that won’t be matched by Jellal or Shunsui. Orochimaru notices something and yells for the Pirate to hold on. Once he has his attention, the Sannin points down the Anemones Plains, saying they need to leave now. Crocodile looks and gasps in horror at the sight of a massive paw of compressed air with the potential to wipe out the entire battlefield, and fearfully asks what Kuma is doing. Omake: New Years Special The FWW cast raises their glasses to toast the New Year of 2016. Ichigo asks the other Acts what their New Year’s resolutions are. When they respond with confusion, Ichigo explains that they’re promises to be better people or try something different. Luffy cheers at that and resolves to eat more meat than last year. Ichigo sweat-drops and calls it dumb, earning a complaint from the Pirate. Naruto thinks about it and resolves to put effort into romance. When Ichigo asks why, Naruto dramatically says he’s realized he can never win Sakura’s affection, and hopes to find someone he can truly love. Hinata hears this and turns red as a tomato while muttering about Naruto finding love, making Lucy wonder if she’s okay. Natsu grins at that, and considers finding someone to love himself. Lucy turns just as red, which doesn’t go unnoticed by Hinata, and calls Natsu an idiot for saying something like that. Natsu reconsiders it and resolves to beat Erza, Laxus, and Gildarts in the New Year. When Natsu asks, Ichigo admits he didn’t think about it much, but goes with resolving to be a better brother. Karin pops up dragging Yuzu, and calls that cheesy. Surprised, Ichigo asks what she’s doing at a cast party, and Karin shrugs that their dad insisted. Ichigo glares and asks what she means, and Karin repeats that the resolution is cheesy; asking why didn’t make one to find a girlfriend like Naruto. Yuzu tries to mediate by saying it’s Ichigo’s choice, but Karin proclaims her power to overrule, saying no brother of hers will start his year like that. Karin points and tells Ichigo to change the resolution to getting a girlfriend, or even eat more meat, earning a snarl from Ichigo. When the siblings keep arguing, Naruto points out that Ichigo is failing his resolution, earning a nod from Natsu and Luffy. Appearing Characters Naruto Uzumaki Ichigo Kurosaki Bartholomew Kuma Kurama Gildarts Clive Sentomaru Erza Scarlet Kimimaro Kaguya Shunsui Kyōraku Jellal Fernandes Orochimaru Sir Crocodile Zancrow Sanji Tony Tony Chopper Killer B Kagura Mikazuchi Roronoa Zoro Omake Ichigo Kurosaki Monkey D. Luffy Naruto Uzumaki Hinata Hyūga Lucy Heartfilia Natsu Dragneel Karin Kurosaki Yuzu Kurosaki Abilities Magic * Heaven’s Wheel Armor *Heavenly Body Magic ** Meteor * Delphinus * Orion’s Blade * Abyss Break Jutsu * Shikotsumyaku ** Digital Shrapnel * Shadow Striking Snake Bite * Shadow Striking Snake Tail * Mud Clone * Wood Style: Prison Dome * Wood Style: Wood Spike Devil Fruit * Paw-Paw Fruit * Sand-Sand Fruit Soul Reaper Powers * Gedoku (解毒, Detoxification) * Flash Step Kido * Hadō #55: Enrin (円輪, Circular Ring) * Hadō #58: Tenran * Hadō #78: Zangerin * Bakudō #81: Dankū Zanpakuto * Katen Kyōkotsu Techniques * Desert Spada * Sky Secco * Barján * Desert Trapano * Desert Anello * Wasteland: Pioggia * Wasteland: Eruzione * Wasteland: Trapano * Wasteland Maremoto * Irooni (色鬼, Colorful Demon) Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 80 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Fallen Angels Next Chapter: Chapter 82 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Death to Tyrants Category:Anemones Plains Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign